


Cayendo

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Tenía que haber escuchado las alarmas sonando constantemente en mi cabeza. Cuando finalmente lo acepté y descubrí que también lo quería, él ya había encontrado una manera de repararse.One-shot. Angst.





	Cayendo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es de las pocas veces en las que me ánimo a escribir para el fandom de Kuroko y no incluyo a Akashi, pero-pero-pero es que Nash uke es como mi gusto culposo, y además se ve perfecto con Himuro. So, este es el primer fic de esta pareja en la vida (pero se viene otro para el evento de apareamiento de Tatsu). Disculpen que sea algo ambiguo, ojalá no les guste, o quizá sí alv.

 

No recordaba muy bien por qué había terminado en un lugar como este, pero no podía quejarme. Había encontrado un cómodo recoveco en el cual sentarme, un punto desde el cual podría tener una vista completa del bar. No estaba realmente interesado en eso de todos modos.

Había sido un día bastante largo, pero tampoco me apetecía hablar de ello. Un mal día en el trabajo lo tiene cualquiera, una riña con tu jefe, una discusión con tus padres, una estúpida pelea con tu mejor amigo y prácticamente tu hermano, cosas que pasan, ¿no? Bueno, así era yo. Así eran todos mis días. Este era mi lugar en el bar y el cantinero ya no me preguntaba qué me apetecía, sólo deslizaba una botella sin dedicarme ni una sola mirada. Bebía en silencio, solo, en aquella esquina del bar, pagaba la cuenta y volvía a casa.

Sin embargo, algunas noches en particular, estaba seguro de que no volvería solo a casa. Y esta era una de esas noches. Sonreí contra el pico de la botella. Hacía media hora que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Se estaba demorando demasiado en mi opinión.

Pareció algo sorprendido cuando encontró mi mirada entre el tumulto de gente en el bar, pero se relajó y al instante me dedicó una sonrisa. Y no cualquier sonrisa, una seductora. Le devolví el gesto y él pareció pensárselo durante largos segundos. Hasta que se alejó de la columna contra la cual estaba inclinado y caminó sensualmente hacia mí. Amplié mi sonrisa contra el pico de mi botella cuando sentí su presencia a unos centímetros de mí. Jamás había aprobado tanto la acción de un desconocido como en ese momento.

Tenía ojos verdes, profundos y atentos, realmente intensos. Y en él quedaban de maravilla. Tenía el cabello rubio y brillante, quedaba perfecto con su rostro. Pero eso no era lo mejor. Los labios. Los jodidos labios. Había visto —y besado— mogollón de bocas, pero esta era una de las que más adicto me hacía sentir. Hechos para morderlos, para rodear perfectamente una polla, ¿para qué mentir? Parecía haber caído del cielo y casi nunca sentía la necesidad de pensar de esa manera. Y aún no me lo había tirado. Aunque no estaba demasiado lejos, ¿no?

De todos modos, había algo que no encajaba allí, en la situación en sí. La alarma resonó fuerte en mi cabeza, pero no le di más importancia. Salí de mi trance cuando sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa y finalmente se acomodó a mi lado. Sin embargo, el primero en romper el hielo fui yo.

—Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí —dije con una sonrisa, una que yo mismo conocía y sabía que era irresistible. Funcionaba la mayor parte del tiempo, así que tenía que ser verdad.

—De hecho, sí. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí —respondió con la voz grave, para luego llevar el vaso hacia sus labios. Bebió un largo sorbo y cuando terminó de ingerir el líquido, se mordió el labio inferior por un momento. Mi pene tembló debajo de mis pantalones—. Soy Nash.

Extendió una de sus manos y yo no tardé en sonreír, estrechándola con cuidado.

—Tatsuya —sonreí yo. Cuando terminamos de saludarnos en buenas condiciones, le eché un vistazo de arriba abajo. Mi mirada volvió a encontrar la suya al terminar el recorrido y él sonreía, conociendo el significado de ese rápido análisis.

—Y bien, ¿soy de tu tipo? —preguntó con curiosidad, mordiéndose el labio.

Sostuvo su vaso con una mano, mientras que la otra se escondió en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. Le sonreí ampliamente, y sentí tantos deseos de cogerlo del cabello y tirar de él hasta que me pidiese que lo soltara. Sólo los sentí. La segunda parte vendría más tarde.

—¿Quieres hacer la prueba? —respondí con otra pregunta, sin poder deshacer mi sonrisa. Él volvió a morderse el labio, pero pareció tener coraje de repente. Se acercó más a mí, dejando olvidado su vaso sobre la barra. Lo sentí, su cálido aliento junto a mi oído. Pero él ni siquiera me dio tiempo para pensar en nada más.

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —preguntó con un tono peculiar. Peculiar porque yo escuché entre líneas  _¿me follas aquí o me follas afuera?_  No pensé demasiado, porque con el pene no se piensa realmente, y claramente mi cabeza no estaba funcionando en ese momento.

No recordaba cómo, pero dejé unos cuantos billetes sobre la barra, sintiendo esos deliciosos labios besando mi cuello, sus manos insistentes queriendo tocar por todos lados. Lo arrastré fuera del bar y de alguna manera viajamos en mi automóvil hasta mi apartamento, con su mano cerrada firmemente en mi muslo, sus dedos queriendo viajar más allá de los límites impuestos. No quería tener un accidente y morir con una erección, así que le pedí que tuviese cuidado con eso. Para mi sorpresa, él pareció complacido en obedecer, pero sin alejar su mano de mi muslo, el tacto insistente y casi como fuego,  _peligro del más puro_.

Tampoco recordaba cómo habíamos llegado a mi apartamento, ni cómo él terminó con la espalda en mi cama, sus piernas rodeando mi cintura y mi pene hundido hasta el límite de su cuerpo.

Pero sí recordaba su rostro sonrojado y la manera en la que intentaba morderse los labios para no gemir, esos sonidos que me estaban volviendo loco, estridentes o estrangulados en su garganta. Recordaba sus uñas dejando líneas finas y ardientes en mi espalda, la suya arqueada en un doloroso ángulo, sus paredes rodeándome y manteniéndome firme en su interior, su cuello expuesto y mi boca marcando con mordiscos y palabras obscenas, trazando el diseño que seguía su tatuaje. Recordaba sus muecas de placer, sus jadeos mezclados con súplicas ahogadas de _«más fuerte, más, más»_ , sus manos presionando mi nuca y sus labios reclamando los míos.

Recordaba el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, mis estocadas rápidas y certeras, su cuerpo removiéndose contra mi pene. Tuve que apretar los párpados y pensar en algo horrible para no correrme en ese instante. Pero enloquecí y él comenzó a gritar, aferrándose al cabezal de mi cama. La vista era una de las cosas de las que jamás me olvidaría en el mundo; él tan dispuesto, tan listo debajo de mí, tan enérgico por recibirme.

Era el mejor sexo que había tenido, no podía mentir.

Se había corrido sin necesidad de tocarlo, y el simple hecho de saberlo y verlo, me llevó al límite. Exploté dentro de su cuerpo, gruñendo contra su hombro, mis dientes hundidos en su carne hasta extraer sangre, sus gemidos desesperados retumbando contra mi oído. Lo embestí erráticamente unos segundos más, sintiendo poco a poco cómo ambos bajábamos de las alturas y yo me suavizaba en su interior.

Al menos no era del tipo que necesitaba que rodeara su cuerpo y me pegara a él después de follar. Odiaba tener que hacerlo. Pero Nash no se quejó cuando caí junto a él sobre el colchón. Tampoco se quedó dormido, de hecho parecía más enérgico que cuando estábamos teniendo sexo.

No recordaba de lo que habíamos hablado exactamente, pero me había entretenido. Y me pareció algo extraño hablar tan libremente con un desconocido, pero lo dejé pasar por una vez. La voz de Nash sonaba muy bien después del sexo, después de haber escuchado los obscenos sonidos que había soltado mientras me lo estaba follando. Tampoco recordaba cómo su número terminó entre los contactos de mi móvil. Ni cómo todo esto dejó de ser cosa de una noche, porque hubo más.

Hubo citas. Hubo cenas, y descubrí que Nash era más apetecible que nunca cuando se vestía elegante y comía con modales, mientras mi mano subía y bajaba de entre sus muslos. No me importaba sentirme entonado por el vino que estábamos bebiendo, porque Nash no paraba de hablar y sus labios exclamaban a gritos que los cubriera con los míos.

Una vez más, terminamos en mi departamento. Ni siquiera pudimos hacer el camino hacia mi dormitorio, porque Nash insistió tirando de mi camisa y con besos húmedos en mi cuello. Follamos en mi cocina, él inclinado sobre la mesa, sus hombros salpicados de mordiscos y sus manos aferradas al filo de la superficie. Sostuve sus caderas con mis manos y arremetí con fuerza contra su cuerpo, profundo y sin rodeos, con sus gemidos desesperados resonando en mi cocina.

Aquella señal de advertencia seguía presente en mi cabeza. Estábamos cayendo. Y una parte de mí siempre lo supo, pero lo ignoré y jamás me detuve.

 

 

 

Nunca estuve del todo interesado en al arte, sin embargo, allí estaba, vistiendo un esmoquin de dos piezas, y sacudiendo manos de desconocidos, acompañando a Nash en una noche importante para su familia. Sabía que sólo había accedido a acompañarlo a la muestra de obras porque él me lo había pedido con sus labios a centímetros de mi pene. No pude hacer más que decir que sí, porque Nash resumió todo y sus labios se cerraron firmemente a mi alrededor, alcancé el éxtasis en menos de cinco minutos.

Resulta que Nash pertenecía a una prestigiosa familia millonaria, supongo que eso explicaba el que tuviera tan buenos modales cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Su mano sostuvo la mía toda la noche, y en algún punto en particular, me sentí frustrado, porque simplemente me apetecía desnudarlo en el medio del salón y follarlo contra algún muro.

Mi fantasía contra el muro no pudo llevarse a cabo, pero sí pude arrastrarlo al cuarto de baño. Nash golpeó su cabeza contra la pared del habitáculo cuando solté sus pantalones y deslicé mi mano en el interior de sus bóxers. Lo masturbé con tranquilidad, robándole quejidos y suspiros, a veces una mezcla de ambos. Lo vi esconder sus ojos aguamarina detrás de sus párpados, sus labios brillando con mi saliva y sus marcas de mordidas, algunas mías también.

—¿Vendrás por mí? —pregunté suavemente, acelerando los movimientos de mi mano. Nash estranguló un gemido, pero fue lo suficientemente desesperado para comprender que estaba a punto de estallar. Sus rodillas flaquearon un poco y su nuez se movió exquisitamente al tragar. Sonreí contra su cuello—. Vamos. Córrete para mí.

Un sonido ahogado fue la señal suficiente para cubrir sus labios con los míos y sentir cómo se derramaba sobre mis dedos, mi boca curvándose en una sonrisa triunfadora cuando ahogó aquel gemido en ella.

Y una vez más, caíamos cada vez más en picada.

 

 

 

Había salteado todas las señales de peligro que había visto anteriormente, pero hubo una que marcó el límite.

Nash estaba montándome por primera vez. Habíamos intentado ver alguna película o algo por el estilo, hasta que Nash se sentó en mi regazo y me encontré con él montándome como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Mis manos se cerraron fuertemente en sus muslos, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse por el esfuerzo de saltar sobre mi pene. Hubo un ángulo en particular, una ligera inclinación de su cuerpo que envió millones de corrientes a lo largo de mi sistema. Nash no dejó de moverse sobre mí, cada movimiento siendo diferente: de arriba hacia abajo, trazando pequeños círculos con sus caderas, o deteniéndose en el aire para que fuese yo el que embistiera contra él.

De cualquier manera, tuve que rodear su trasero con mis manos y adherirlo a mí para embestir con frenesí.

—Mierda… ah- Dios, Tatsuya, joder,  _te quiero_  —dijo con su rostro en dirección al techo. Y no sabía si lo que sentía en mi estómago era el sabor amargo de sus palabras o el sólo hecho de que estaba a punto de correrme.

De todos modos, no me detuve a pensar. Y ese fue un grave error. Porque Nash siguió susurrando esas palabras sin sentido, pero que tenían claramente un sentido y eso era lo que no encajaba aquí. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que sólo eran palabras vacías y sin significado para mí. Simplemente presioné mis dedos en sus caderas y lo embestí con fuerza porque ya estaba allí, justo en el límite. Gruñí dejando caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Nash continuó follándose con mi pene, gimiendo obscenamente, desnudándose cada vez más para mí, y no en un sentido literal.

Me dejé ir dentro de él cuando vi a Nash corriéndose en su propia mano, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas manchándose cada vez más con su rubor. Me montó hasta que la última gota se deslizó entre sus dedos, hasta el último segundo de éxtasis que tuvo. Y cuando abrió los ojos, tuve que inclinarme hacia él y besar sus labios, antes de que dijera algo.

No me apetecía escuchar nada más que se escapase de su boca.

 

 

 

Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando Nash se cruzó de brazos frente a mí, luego de haberme extendido un pedazo de papel que había encontrado en uno de mis pantalones. Nash alzó las cejas cuando lo leí sin interés y alcé la mirada hacia él.

—Es sólo un papel —fue lo único que dije.

—¿Estás bromeando? Literalmente dice que su culo extraña tu polla, ¿cómo puedes decir que es sólo un papel? ¿Cuándo te lo tiraste? —preguntó con las mejillas rojas, y no por el rubor, sino por la rabia. Simplemente me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada, lo que sea para no verlo a él.

—No lo sé. ¿La semana pasada? Quizás la anterior o hace unos días, no lo sé, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¡¿Te has vuelto imbécil o qué?! —exclamó. Me arrojó los pantalones que sostenía, en los cuales había encontrado el papel, sólo para no tener que golpearme, lo supe al instante—. Me has engañado, Himuro. Me has sido infiel, pedazo de mierda.

—Oye, detente un momento —dije alzando las manos y colocándome de pie. Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Te fui infiel? Nosotros nunca fuimos algo, para empezar.

En ese momento, los hombros de Nash cayeron secamente en su lugar. Vi sus ojos perder su brillo. Vi su rostro deformándose en una mueca de furia. Vi cada partícula de su ser estrellarse contra el suelo y hacerse añicos. Y sí, lo vi hacerse añicos. Así que eso había sido todo.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y solté un suspiro, aún sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Quizá me hubiese encariñado un poco con él, pero nada había ido más allá de eso. O al menos de eso había estado intentado convencerme durante todos esos meses que pasé con él.

Escuché una risa de su parte. Alcé la mirada y lo vi cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Cuando dejó de sacudirse por sus carcajadas —rotas,  _cínicas_ —, me miró a los ojos.

—Lamento haberte hecho perder el puto tiempo.

Eso fue lo último que vi de él.

 

 

 

Sin embargo, no dejó de perseguirme. Los días pasaban y yo encontraba alguna prenda de ropa nueva que le pertenecía entre las mías en mi — _nuestro_ — armario. Hundía mi rostro en mi almohada y olía a él, incluso las sábanas y las colchas. Incluso el maldito sofá.

Los días pasaban y cada vez lo recordaba más. Cada vez lo echaba más de menos. Me despertaba solo en mi cama, como desde hace meses no lo hacía. Comía solo, sin ninguna mano en mi muslo o alguna sonrisa en mi mejilla. Siempre era una sola taza de café en el lavabo, un solo lado ocupado en el armario, un solo lado deshecho de la cama.

Paso un mes, quizá dos. Una noche bebí de más, tomé mi móvil y navegué por mis contactos. Encontré el suyo y le di al botón de llamar sin pensarlo dos veces. Fueron largos tonos, pero finalmente, la línea respondió del otro lado.

_—¿Qué?_

—Nash… —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior. Apreté los ojos y mi mano tembló.

_—¿H-Himuro …?_

—Te echo de menos —respondí finalmente.

Escuché silencio del otro lado de la línea. Nash nunca me respondió. La llamada finalizó. Dejé caer mi móvil sobre el colchón y supe, desde un principio, que tenía que haber escuchado las alarmas sonando constantemente en mi cabeza.

Lo nuestro fue a primera vista, pero cuando finalmente lo acepté y descubrí que también lo quería, él ya había encontrado una manera de repararse.

 


End file.
